The 7 Surprises
by Obzzezed
Summary: 7 cats are all born in one litter and have a great destiny before them, will they complete the task before them and help the ones in need?
1. Allergines

Thunderclan

Leader: Dawnstar

Deputy: Hawkgaze

Med. Cat: Cherrypad

Warriors:

Goldpelt

Fishleap- Grasspaw

Dovetail

Gopherbelly- Echopaw

Otterfire- Dapplepaw

Nettleclaw

Antpelt- Frostpaw

Apprentices:

Dapplepaw

Echopaw

Frostpaw

Grasspaw

Queens:

Ivyfeet

Sunpelt

Elders:

Toadlegs

Tumblepelt

**The 7 surprises**

_Sunpelt's POV_

"Their coming!" It was the loudest scream Sunpelt had heard and she can't believe she made it. Cherrypad ran in. "It's okay! Breath in and out!" Sunpelt's belly was huger than normal pregnant queens and no one was surprised she is kitting today. The first one came out. Then another. More breaths were made. Sunpelt was dizzy. She had no idea how much time passed. More breaths made. More time passed. Swarming through conscious and unconscious, voices and silence. Suddenly a louder voice, muffled, a bit clearer, clearer. Sunpelt made out Gopherbelly, the father.

"Sunpelt!"

"Gopherbelly," Sunpelt groaned.

"Sunpelt! You have 7!" He shouted. Sunpelt snapped wide awake.

"Seven?" She looked down, indeed there were seven small bundles suckling for milk. "What shall we name them?" She asked

"That dark tabby looks Dusty. Dustkit?"

"The tabby Longkit?" Sunpelt suggested

"Should the two honey pelted be Honeykit and Bumblekit."

"The silver will be Streamkit and the cream Creamkit."Sunpelt asked

"What should the tortoiseshell be called?" Gopherbelly asked "Spottedkit?"

"No! How about Swiftkit?"

"No!" The couple looked around. There were berries on a bush.

"Berrykit?" Gopherbelly thought "No!" Sunpelt then looked at some herbs. What were they called?

"Sorrelkit!" Sunpelt burst out. Gopherbelly nodded.

"All 7 named." He thought.

* * *

**Allergies and a bit of the first chapter, please read A Warriors Advent Calender, as we are on chapter 8 with that and and reviewers from that story are welcome but any new people are welcome, I will be doing scores in teams, not single. When you review then please put either Thunderclan, Windclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, Starclan or the Dark Forest/Bloodclan . 2 points if you can guess which is my favorite out of the 7!**

**Scores:-**

**Thunderclan:- 0**

**Riverclan:- 0**

**Windclan:- 0**

**Shadowclan:- 0 **

**Starclan:- 0**

**Dark Forest/Bloodclan:- 0**


	2. Chapter 1 Waking up

Thunderclan

_**Dustkit's POV**_

After a quarter moon Dustkit blinked his eyes open. He was shocked by all the colours and things to look at. There was a golden she-cat sleeping. That must be my mother Sunpelt. He thought. There were six kits beside her. Honeykit he thought was a honey coloured she-kitten. Longkit was the long tabby. Creamkit was the cream one. He didn't know what Bumblekit, Streamkit, and Spottedkit were. He thought Longkit looked adventurous. He poked him with his paw.

"Hey! Longkit! Open your eyes! It's amazing." Dustkit recognised his voice was low. He then poked Honeykit.

"Open up! It's really exciting."

A tom the same colour as Honeykit stirred. He blinked twice and looked all around astonished. He sniffed his excited sibling and smiled.

"Are you Dustkit?" He asked. Dustkit nodded.

"Bumblekit?" He asked. He nodded. Dustkit raised a paw and pushed Bumblekit over to experiment. He squealed. The squeal woke Sunpelt up. She first looked angry then her look softened.

"Dustkit! Bumblekit! You have opened your eyes!" She called.

Honeykit yawned. She blinked.

"Wow! Dustkit? Bumblekit?" She asked.

"Yep!" They answered.

"Quiet!" Streamkit yawned "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Streamkit! Wake up" Dustkit called. Streamkit blinked. She smiled

"Wow! If I knew outside was this good, I would have woken up sooner!" She meowed. Streamkit then started prodding Longkit he growled and shifted away into Creamkit who yelped and thinking it was Dustpelt she leaped on him and they started fighting. Honeykit gently pulled Creamkits tail and Creamkit turned around and leapt on Longkit who blinked in surprise and lept onto her back. Creamkit rolled over squashing Longkit and when he went limp she jumped up and yowled in triumph that tuned into a yelp as he jumped up and pinned her down

The 4 cats watching purred as they watched Creamkit struggle out of Longkits paws but couldn't.

"That's enough!" Sunpelt said "get back to sleep,"

"But mum!" Honeykit complained.

"No buts get to bed," and she closed her eyes. As the other cats settled down to rest, Dustkit slipped outside of the nursery. He gasped as he saw... everything; the sunlight was streaming, in big bulky cats dropping prey on a pile, smaller cats play fighting outside a den, cats eating, cats speaking and cats basically everywhere. He slipped across the hollow to the smaller cats den, it was empty. He snuggled into some moss and fell asleep.

"Dustkit! Dustkit! Where are you?" Sunpelt called from the nursery.

"Sunpelt, calm down," Gopherbelly reassured her.

"A fox has gotten him, I'm sure it has!" The desperate queen wailed.

"We don't know that, come back to the nursery, the kits are hungry," Sunpelt ran inside the nursery where the hungry mewls came from. Dustkit raised his head woken from his worried mother. It was past sunhigh and the sun was sinking into the sun drown place. Echopaw and Frostpaw came in just as it was very dark. The only light came from the moon. Echopaw approached his bed and immediately sat down and fell asleep... right on top of Dustkit. He cries on pain were muffled from the fluffy fur and Echopaws giant snoring. After a few moments on scrabbling and moving there was only one option. He unsheathed his claw.

"OWWWWWWW!" Cried Echopaw and he jumped off. By this time all 4 apprentices were asleep and all woke up from his loud disturbance.

"Quite down Echopaw. What happened?" Frostpaw looked down and saw Dustkit.

"YOU SAT ON AN INNOCENT KIT! HOW MOUSEBRAINED CAN YOU BE!" Just then Streamkit and Longkit came into the den. And before the other apprentices could see them they grabbed Dustkit and ran away. They managed to get into the nursery before Sunpelt awoke.

**

* * *

**YAAAAY thanks you for the very enthusiastic comment o0Snowlight0o and yes I will carry on if you write stuff like that again :P No one guessed the secret word yet, all will be revieled later, proabably tomorrow or in a few days. A Dustkit plushie to Cloverdapple and o0Snowlight0o for reviewing so quickly and Wolfwithgoldenwings, you only get a point if you review but thanks anyway. 2 points to o0Snowlight0o, yes my favorite cat is Honeykit although it was not when I first wrote this story but I now use Honeypelt all the time. Please say what team you are Cloverdapple.

**Scores:-**

**Thunderclan:- 2**

**Riverclan:- 0**

**Windclan:- 0**

**Shadowclan:- 0 **

**Starclan:- 0**

**Dark Forest/Bloodclan:- 0**


	3. Chapter 2 Exploring

****

****

****

**7 Suprises-Chapter 2**

**We have 702 words!**

**

* * *

**

Longkit POV

Longkit woke up and yawned. It had been 3 sunrises since he and Streamkit rescued Dustkit. Longkit looked at Dustkit, he was still asleep and Sorrelkit still hasn't opened her eyes. Creamkit, Bumblekit and Streamkit were drinking milk and Honeykit was grooming herself with her back to him. Very carefully he tip-pawed (they have no toes) then he leaped on her back! Honeykit rolled on the floor squashing him. He slid out and nudged her, making Honeykit lose her balance and tumble on the floor. He pounced again and pinned her down, purring. The noise woke up Dustkit and distracted Creamkit, Bumblekit and Streamkit. Sunpelt got up.

"I'm going to get some fresh kill so stay there," And she padded out the nursery. Just then Sorrelkit shifted and she blinked her eyes open.

"Where's mama?" She asked.

"You're awake!" Creamkit exclaimed.

"I have an idea!" Dustkit told them "I was waiting for Sorrelkit to wake up; let's go outside!"

Streamkit giggled

"Haven't you had enough of that?" She teased. Dustkit snorted and pounced on her. Streamkit darted around and pulled his tail.

"Come on." Dustkit mewed, too excited for play fighting. The 7 kits went outside and squeezed into the dirt place tunnel.

"Okay!" Dustkit started. "One at a time we shall skirt round the hollow and go into the warrior den. I want to see Nettleclaw."

"I want to see Hawkgaze! He's deputy!" Longkit told them.

"I want to see father!" Honeykit exclaimed.

"Okay!" Dustkit said "Let's go now!" The adventurous 7 stayed close to the wall and followed it round. Just before the warrior den was the medicine cats den. Longkit could tell because of the smell of herbs. Sorrelkit poked her head through the entrance and squeezed inside without the others knowing.

Sorrelkit POV

Sorrelkit sniffed. Her instincts told her to come in here, the scent of herbs dragged her to the den.

"Hello Sorrelkit!" a brownie/reddish she cat called.

"H-how do you know my name?" Sorrelkit stammered. The she-cat smiled.

"I am Cherrypad your medicine cat; I helped your mother give birth to you." Sorrelkit had heard about medicine cats. Her mother told her when her eyes were shut.

"Do you heal cats?" She asked. Cherrypad blinked.

"Yes, it's my job to..." She broke off as a cat in the den started a coughing fit.

"Crowstep!" Cherrypad gasped. "He had a bad bellyache! What had happened?" She explained to Sorrelkit.

Cherrypad ran to Crowstep and inspected.

"Something is lodged in his throat," She reached down with her paw. "I can't reach, you try!" Sorrelkit padded up to him and with her tiny paw she scooped out a small white bone.

"Thank you!" Crowstep rasped. "It got stuck in my throat when I was eating a thrush. Well done Sorrelkit!" Sorrelkit beamed as the two cats praised her.

Longkit POV

Longkit slipped through the den with the other kits. It was empty. Patches of moss was scattered everywhere in heaps. Longkit sniffed the one in the middle. It smelt of Hawkgaze. His eyes brightened and he snuggled down.

Honeykit searched around smelling before coming to one next to Hawkgaze's bedding.

"Father!" She gasped. One by one the other kits settled down in their hero's bedding. Suddenly Creamkit broke the excited chatter.

"Where's Sorrelkit?" The other kits looked around and saw that Sorrelkit was indeed not there. Just then Nettleclaw came in with Otterfire and the 6 kits had to quickly scoot along the den and out of the den. They were around the corner when Nettleclaw shouted.

"I smell kits in here." The 6 kits sighed in relief ran to the nursery where Sorrelkit was already there. Longkit snorted.

"I guess you were too scaredy mouse to go outside." He laughed scornfully.

"No," Sorrelkit replied in a soft voice. "I went to Cherrypad."

"Who's Cherrypad?" Honeykit asked kindly.

"The medicine cat." Then Sunpelt came in.

"Sorry I was late kits. I got talking to Gopherbelly and Dawnstar. What did you do when I was away?" The kits looked at each other.

"Nothing mama!" Nettleclaw came into the nursery.

"Sunpelt I believe your kits have been in the warriors den." He glared at Dustkit. Sunpelt sighed.

"Not again."

* * *

**OOOOH, naughty kits, but hopefully they will learn their lesson. Snowy, you are the best! You write the most amazing comments and it makes me understand what being an author is all about, (yet I would not take it for a career, not yet anyway, (go astronomy :P)) The code word is not Penguin or pingins, it was under some copy and paste its and was Big Bang, but don't worry, a new code word is up in a different place. My favorite kit was Honeykit and the next chapter is in her POV and they are getting apprenticed! Yaaay. IT IS THE HOLIDAYS AND I JUST MADE SOME COOKIES AND IT IS A COMPLETE BLIZZARD OUT THERE! (In England anyway) And, I am a Riverclan cat btw for everyone. 2 points to Snowy for her comment that made me cry and one for Featherstorm7, for her good comment, my favorite kit is not sweet Sorrelkit sorry.**

**Scores:-**

**Thunderclan:- 3**

**Riverclan:- 1**

**Windclan:- 0**

**Shadowclan:- 0 **

**Starclan:- 0**

**Dark Forest/Bloodclan:- 0**

**Awww, come on reviewers, do you want your favorite clan to win? Especially if you are from Riverclan!**

**~~Obzezzed~~**

**It is just typical that we break up and it starts snowing.**


End file.
